A Start of Something New?
by IceHole
Summary: What happens when two broken hearts are put beside each other? Do they mend each other? Or do they just make the situation worse? Perhaps, could this be... a start of something new?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 13. It Also Contains Spoilers to the original story, Mild OOCness to adjust the theme, Explicit Scenes, Some Sexual Content, Netorare, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What happens when two broken hearts are put beside each other? Do they mend each other? Or do they just make the situation worse?_

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **A Start Of Something New?**

 **Chapter - 01**

* * *

 _ **Two And A Half Neighbors**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I leaned my head into the warmness of the couch. Even the comforting feeling of lying on a couch all day couldn't erase the tired expression that was plastered onto my face. My index finger trailed the cold body of Heineken. The bottle of Heineken felt a bit more heavier than the last one or maybe.. I'm just much too tired.

Pressing the bottle's head to my lips, I drank the rest portion of the liquid that the bottle contained. It was a bit refreshing. How many of these have I finished already? There are bottles lying all over the place.

I should have just bought a big bottle of Tequila or something. That would have done the job in a jiffy. I guess the lessons I was taught by my wife was still inside me. Wait… I should probably start putting 'Ex' before the word 'Wife'.

Well, who cares… I'm single now. Now, I have the audacity to do whatever the heck I want, when I want. I should start celebrating by buying something that contains a lot of alcohol. ...Yep.

Putting the bottle on the end table beside me, I leaned my head deeper into the softness. I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my mouth as I took what I was thinking just now, into account.

Ruining my health isn't going to solve anything. It won't profit Yukino or me. Only beer companies will profit from it.

Not to mention that I also need to be ready to teach tomorrow. If seeing the ugly smiles of those damn professors isn't enough already. They and their not-so-genuinely happy married life.

What Yukinoshita and I had was undoubtedly genuine. We were happy with just being together… But that is, only for a while. After that, we understood why ingenuity exists and why all the successful relationships have it.

After all, the word 'genuine' is just a fancy way to describe a seventeen-year-old virgin's romantic desires. It is just an intriguing concept. Just like a present, that is beyond your reach. You think that it is something that you have been looking forever. But moments after you actually manage to claim it, you notice that it isn't really anything special. It's just something ordinary that was hard to achieve these days.

You ran after it like a maniac. You sacrificed tons of things for it. But in the end, it isn't even worth the time. You were simply just charmed by it.

And so you ran after it. Like the dog you are.

Marriage is the last stage of every successful relationship. Just no other stage but divorce comes after it. Which is hella expensive, I tell you.

If only prostitutes had an immunity to STDs.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"H-Hayato… W-Wha… What is t-this…?" The words barely made it out my mouth. Speaking every syllable felt like running a marathon.

I stood in front of Hayato. Behind him was the door to our bedroom and behind me was the hallway to the exit. And in between the two of us were a few papers stapled together. One of the papers already contained his signature, it only needed mine now to fulfill it's purpose.

"I'm sorry, Yumiko. I just can't… Not anymore." The words left his mouth bitterly and hit me like a wrecking ball.

"H-Hey… What do you mean by n-not anymore…!? This is a joke, r-right!?" I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks. I raised my hands to cover my tear filled face. I never wanted him to see me in such a pathetic state. I made sure that he never saw me like this.

Everything I did for you, every moment I stayed true to you… Can you give it back?

His facial expressions stayed indifferent. He smiled only less and less after our marriage. Then it reached a point where he stopped smiling. Even the tiny moment he spent with his family became a burden to him. He was never here with me yet I thought I was always with him.

After his father's death… Everything fell apart. He was never home. He would stay overseas for months and months. Barely picking my calls any day.

Yet I held on. Only to see him come back with regrets one day.

We never fought. Not once. I never let that happen. But why does it now feel like we have never been together in the first place…!?

"I'll give you a night to think this over if you want." He said. His face now even denied to look at mine.

"W-What about Y-Yume?" I said.

"We'll… We'll discuss it when both of our lawyers are present" He said with his arms folded. Him leaning on the hem of the door, just waiting for my presence to vanish.

"H-Hayato… Did you ever even loved me?" I asked him.

Hestitating for just a moment, he started,

"No… Our marriage was nothing but a paper filled with lies. I just couldn't bring myself to lo-" I didn't know what came up to me but I just couldn't let him say anymore. The palm of my hand fell hard on his cheek. Snapping his out of his mood.

His eyes stood fixated on me. It was not anger, he was looking at me with. It was… Something different.

I…

N-No…

I slapped H-Hayato… I d-didn't want to show him this side of me.

"I-I'm sorry, Haya-" Just as I spoke up again, his expression changed back. His blonde bangs foreshadowed his eyes.

"Leave." He said

"H-Hayat-"

"I will not say it again. Get what you require and leave." He said one last time as he turned around and slammed the door on my face.

Why…

W-Why are you being like this, Hayato?

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Yukino and I aren't superficial. We stayed true to ourselves in all times. Transition, we are broken people with broken mindsets. We don't abide by the disgusting rules of society but we do understand it much better than those who do.

She and I are broken people who decided to stand next to each other. We thought we could support each other. But,

If two broken things are put together, they don't become anything brand new. They only form a pile of trash.

(Source: My fucked up Life)

Speaking of my life…

My eyes landed on the plastic bin filled with trash. The one that was right where I last put it. I was going to dump it outside but… ugh…

Seriously, I never had to do these things when I was with her. Maybe I'll hire a maid. I'm not poor and nor do I need permission from Yukino anymore. So, I should be able to do it, if maids actually exist that is.

I got up from the couch and headed towards the trash bag. Picking it up, I swung it over my shoulder and headed towards the front door. I already had the looks but now with this plastic bag swinging from my shoulder, I definitely look like a hobo.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Aaand Yoosh~!" A lady in her late twenties with blonde hair cheered as she finally managed to get the cardboard box filled with her belongings, out of the car.

"Momma is this our new house?" Yume, a much smaller of the older blonde asked as she pointed at our newly bought house. A small teddy bear plushy in her grasp. She had blonde hair just like her mother and also had gained a few facial features from her as well.

"Yep…"

'And there goes my divorce compensation' Miura thought with an incoming sigh.

Right across the street, there stood another house. A bigger and a much more unique one. And certainly more expensive than the blonde's. The front door to that house suddenly opened.

A man with black hair and lean figure (Who apparently also looked like a homeless man) came out with a black plastic bag swinging from his shoulder. He had a straight line for a mouth and fish eyes for… Ugh… Eyes… Not to mention how bored and uninterested they seemed.

This gained the blonde's attention as she turned around to look at the house right across the street. Her olive eyes landed on Hikigaya Hachiman and his gray ones did on her.

The both of them stared at each other for a second and muttered simultaneously,

"H-Hikio…?"

"…The blonde bimbo from high school?"

What happens when two broken hearts are put beside each other? Do they mend each other? Or do they just make the situation worse? Perhaps, could this be... A start of something ne-

 ***SHUT***

Hikigaya slammed the door shut.

'Nope' He thought as he then made his way towards his favorite couch again.

"H-HEY!? W-What th... I Know You Saw Me! THAT Was Like! Soo Rude!" Miura Yumiko shouted as she clenched the palm that she almost used to greet the black haired man.

"E-Eh, Momma!?"

"You Wait Right Here For Just A Minute, Sweetie! Momma Will Go Send Someone To Heaven And Come Right Back!" And with that, the older blonde with a short temper stormed off towards the black haired man.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **A Start Of Something New?**

 **Chapter - 01**

* * *

 _ **Two And A Half Neighbors**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 13. It Also Contains Spoilers to the original story, Mild OOCness to adjust the theme, Explicit Scenes, Some Sexual Content, Netorare, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What happens when two broken hearts are put beside each other? Do they mend each other? Or do they just make the situation worse?_

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **A Start Of Something New?**

 **Chapter - 02**

* * *

 _ **Miura Yumiko is a Disgusting Woman**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _Barely managing to throw the bag of documents on the sofa, I stepped forward into the bliss known as home. A part of my suit hung over my shoulder loosely. Two of my fingers made sure that it didn't fall off._

 _Work… Sure is a bitch._

 _I scanned the living room with my dead tired eyes. I hadn't missed the elegant shoes of my wife that rested beside the corridor. Meaning, she had already arrived before me. Usually, she almost never comes home before me. But a last few days were different._

 _The sound of tinkering came into my ears. Making me head towards the direction it came from._

 _Is she cooking…?_

" _Yukino…?" I called out to her but didn't get a fast enough reply._

" _A-Ah… Over here, Hachiman." Her nervous voice came._

 _Why does the house have to be so big? There's only two people living in this place for god's sake. Not to mention that one of them is much too lazy._

 _Forcing my tired body to obey me, I headed towards her. Only to be shocked to the core by seeing her in front of me._

 _Her pale, slender body pressed against the kitchen desk. Her arms barely managed to cover her chests. Shiny, watery blue eyes that looked the other way due to an extreme amount of embarrassment. Just a lone apron covering her naked self._

' _T-This must be heaven. Has to be…!'_

" _U-Uh…" Finding myself unable to speak any mundane language, I settled with a simple Uh._

" _W-What are you so surprised about? I'm your wife." Oi, you're the one who's sluttering._

" _Wait, wait. Let me snap a quick photo first…!" I said in a hurry as I quickly reached out for my phone._

" _H-Hachiman!_

 _I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape my lips as I stepped towards her. Her reddened face seemed to have calmed down a bit. Her lips formed into a small pout._

" _What's this sudden display of romance?"_

 _She's been doing this a lot lately. As a man and a husband, I couldn't be any more proud… but when it comes to things like babies, I'm pretty sure every man's libido goes out the window._

" _I thought… Maybe we should try something different today." You really want a kid, don't you?_

' _And I really love the word different right now!'_

 _My eyes trailed her attire, or the 'lack of it' I mean. Her curves couldn't be any more perfect. Her long shiny black hair was swept to the side, granting me the benefit of seeing her fully naked back. All the way down to her bottom._

 _Clutching the desk's hem with my left arm I leaned my body forward. I slid my right hand's thumb inside the apron and let my other four fingers occupy themselves with caressing her naked waist. I tilted my head beside hers to take in the alluring scent of her neck. Her moans became audible as I started sliding my hand upwards._

 _The palm of my hand brushing against her soft pale skin, from her waist to the side of her neck. My fingers hit the ribbon that held the white apron to her body. Sliding my index finger inside, I untied the knot._

" _Yukino… Are you sure about this?" Moving my lips away from her neck, I asked her. One of my hands rested on her nape and other stood on the desk right beside hers._

 _She raised her arms and let her hands cup my cheeks. Bringing my face closer to hers, our nose almost touching each other. Tilting her head a little to the side she planted lips on mine. Her soft pink lips left a sudden sense of relaxation inside me._

" _I wouldn't do this if I wasn't." She said as she separated her lips from mine. A small smile stood proudly on her soft glistening lips._

 _Tilting my head down a bit, I let out a small sigh. I felt a pair of hands forcing my face up, my eyes met her blue ones. Our faces were only a few inches apart from each other._

" _What about you, Hachiman?" I heard her ask me._

 _Her hands still rested on the sides my face, not letting me get away. The soft smile that she wore was still visible. Her long eyelashes flickered every once in a while. It seemed as if even they were waiting for my answer._

 _I nodded my head as a response to her question. Her smile widened. I could feel my heart flutter at this sight of her. It's not every day, you get to see this side of her. This… Genuinely happy side of hers._

 _And I am willing to do whatever it takes to retain it._

 _With a swift move, I lifted her up and let her sit on the desk. Her eyes widened for a second as she figured out what I planned on doing._

" _W-Wait, Hachima- Not Here!" She said as I pushed her down with a small smirk covering my face._

" _Why? didn't you say that you wanted to try something different?" I said while grabbing the apron and throwing it the side._

" _B-By different, I didn't particularly mean this! L-Let's go to the bedroom."_

" _No, let's do it right here." I said as I bent down and spread her legs. I leaned my head in deep between her legs. I could feel her hands on top of my head, clutching my hair. With each movement I made, her moans became louder and longer._

" _A-As expected… I really shouldn't have done this for you. Y-You really are a perverted man." She sluttered, try her best not let out any more moans._

" _When did I ever deny that claim?" I mocked, leaving the ice queen to pout in return._

"Yeah, Hikio. You can leave that over there." I bent over and picked the cardboard box filled with god-knows-what up. Managing the weight of the box by adjusting my stance, I stepped forward. Following the blonde woman's instructions, I set the box inside her living roo-

Wait a minute…

'Why The Hell Am I Here!?'

"Hey! Don't Slack Off!" The blonde shouted.

"Oi, you're the one who's slacking off." I said pointing at the blonde who was sitting down on a chair with her arms folded and legs crossed. Her eyes fixated on me. All the while a short version of her ran around the house.

"You called the police on me!" She shouted.

"Woman, you almost broke my door." I wanted to shout but I figured, it would be wise not to.

"Stop talking and get to work!" T-This Bitch…

"Because of you, my whole body is aching." I still remember the way that cop tackled me to the ground.

"It's your fault for trying to force yourself on a defenseless woman like myself!" She shouted as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around herself, posing like a defenseless woman.

'In no way do you look any less defenseless.'

"That's a false accusation. I could sue you for that." I deadpanned.

" **Ho** h… Y **ou** th **ink** a **ny** one **wo** uld **be** lieve **yo** u?" She said. Her lips curved into a big grin. A satanic aura flowing around her.

'O-Oi!? What's with that satanic grin!?'

"Anyway, what's wrong with helping out a friend from high school, huh!?" She said, again folding her arms together and averting her face to the side.

"Yours and my definition of friendship are very different." I retorted as I set the last box in.

"Hah!? What does that mean? You are one weird guy, you know." She said as she suddenly started stepping towards me. Her blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail, fluttering through air.

"You're the weird one here, woman."

Miura Yumiko. It's been quite a while since I've heard this name. Although the news of her getting cheated on by Hayama was flowing around everywhere, it had nothing to do with me. After the Yukinoshitas rejected the Hayama's marriage proposal, the relationship between the two families was strained. And it only went downhill from there. After a while the Haymas finally sided with the Miuras. Probably resulting in Hayama and Miura's marriage.

I rubbed my forehead with two of fingers as I released a lone sigh.

Miura Yumiko… What is she doing here? Could this be just a simple coincidence? If someone were to see us together then god knows what might happen. Despite my loner tendencies, my name is quite popular. Well, my books are… But being married to one of the Yukinoshitas only stirred it up more.

"Hey! Hikio." I heard the fire queens voice piercing through my train of thoughts.

"Ah… Yeah, what now?"

"C'mon let's go get something to eat. Yume's hungry as hell." She said as she asked me to follow behind her.

"Huh… Ah no. I'm good. I'd rather le-" I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Her rather strong fists clutching my shoulder. And also with a scowl on her face.

" **Ho** h… **Wh** at's **wi** th t **ha** t ung **rat** ef **ul** lo **o** k? **I s** ai **d I'd** tr **ea** t y **ou** , d **id** n' **t I**?" She scowled.

"…Uh… I really don-"

"Shut it and follow me. Or **I'll Break It.** "

'Break What!?' I screamed inside my head while clutching my groin.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

" _Is this how it ends? Us, I mean." Her words seemed deep. Striking my heart with a strong spear made of sentiments._

" _Is it because I can't give you a child?" Her tears were too expensive for me to wipe off. Even if I had wanted to reach out to her, I just couldn't._

" _Why does every single one of our conversations end up like this? I don't even like kids for goodness' sake. It was all you in the first place." My voice was loud… and harsh. Harsher than I imagined back then. Maybe it was just the pent up frustrations that passed its expiration mark._

" _Is there really no way for us to be like before?"_

Relationships, are just a nasty way of describing ones shackles to society. Binding your freedom with another's. Keeping you in check. And then there are those who delude themselves into thinking that they have a genuine relationship. Just like everything… With given enough time, even the strongest of relations fall apart.

It's just a way for the weak to be delusional and live on.

But I am strong. I don't require such petty assistance. I don't delude myself into thinking what I have will last forever. Nothing lasts for eternity. It's merely a fancy way of phrasing things.

"You're the poetic type. aren't you?" Her sharp voice broke my train of thoughts the second time today.

"Why are you here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Her bored olive eyes glaring at me. She sat on the same sofa as me. About just a few feet away from me.

"Seriously, that's what you say to a woman who offers you a drink?" She deadpanned. Leaning back, making herself more comfortable. A wine glass in her hand.

Her facial expression wasn't any different from mine. Tired… Of rules… Morals… Dignity… Or rather, her marriage.

"Come to think of it. We aren't really that different, are we Hikio?" She asked. Her eyes stood on the ceiling of my living room. No sign of emotions on her face.

"Actually, after graduation my career went uphill but yours only went downhill. And so, as things stand now, I am richer than y-"

"If you don't wanna die then stop talking."

"A-Ah… Sure."

"You know… I… actually bought this for Hayato. I thought we could enjoy this together when he comes back…" She said as her face suddenly darkened.

"…But that son of a bitch bought me divorce papers instead." She scowled. Her eyes fell on the bottle of liquor in front of us. Just the exquisite design on that bottle shouted money. And a name that I will not even bother pronouncing.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked without looking her way. Sitting in a manner similar to hers.

"I… Just thought that you would understand."

"Even if I do understand, don't expect me to console you." I said. Taking the whole shot in, in just one go.

"You're just as rude as you used to be."

"Oh dear, you actually noticed my presence back then?" I shot back, making her glance me at me for just a second.

"Right… I was… too focused on making Hayato mine, wasn't I?" Her words screamed regret.

"No, you were just a bitch, that's all." I blurted out without thinking anything. Making her glance at my side once again. This time, I could feel her gritting her teeth in annoyance.

'Oi!? P-Please don't kill me! It slipped out! I swear!'

"Well, at least you're honest." She said.

"Well, I only state the tru-"

 ***Grip*** I felt her strong hand gripping my innocent shoulder once again.

"It's fine, Hikio. I get it already. You don't have to say anymore." She said tightening her death grip on me.

"Ugh, O-Okay." I mumbled, gulping my own saliva.

"You want some?" She asked she poured herself another shot.

"No, I have a lecture to give tomorrow. I need to up early tomorrow and you need to leave." I said

"Huh… Can't you just skip it or give it to someone else or something?" She said in a nonchalant tone.

'Oi! Apologize to the parent who paid for your tuition, right now!'

"Why are you here again? And what about your kid?" I asked.

"Hey! The babysitter's staying over for a little longer tonight! And if you don't want me here then just say so!" She shouted.

"I don't want you here." I deadpanned.

"Don't be so straight forward!" I can feel her drunk side making an appearance any moment now.

"A-Anyway, who would refuse to stay with someone like me!?" She said whipping her hair to the side with her finger as she got up. Showing dominance by using her female charms.

"Uh… Hayama…?" I blurted out making her freeze on the spot.

"…"

"…"

I think I shouldn't have said tha-

"O-OYE!? OYE!? W-What in th-" I shouted and jumped up as I spotted tiny droplets of tears falling to the ground. Her hands now busy to rub her eyes and hold back the tears. Which she failed at, miserably.

"I-I'm Not Crying! I-I'm Not Crying At All!" She shouted while still rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh…" I let out a grunt, witnessing the situation before me.

'T-This damn woman. What the hell am I supposed to do now?'

"H-Hey, I tried… Okay…? I tried my b-best." She mumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"B-But, it's as if he never even considered being with me." She continued. Her tears seemed to have stopped raining by now.

"T-That's why I've decided…" She fell back to the sofa as I stood in front of her.

'I'm going to regret this.'

I pushed my hand forward. Towards the top of her head. Her reddened face covered by her palms. Sounds of silent sniffles were still audible. Her body whimpered every few seconds.

The top of my finger grazed the top her head sligh-

 ***BUMP* *THUD***

Before I could stroke her head out of pity, she jumped up with her fist raised. Her strong fist made contact with my face in a manner I don't like. With swift, strong punch to my jaw, I flew back and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"I've Decided That I Will Never Fall In Love Ever Again!" She declared as she raised her fist in the air.

"A-Re, Hikio? What the hell are you doing lying on the floor?" She asked.

"Making a vow." I answered, still lying on the floor with a bump on my jaw.

"Hah? What vow?"

"Never to let psychopaths enter my house ever again." I answered.

"Hah!? You let a psychopath in here!?"

"Never mind. Just forget it."

I was about to get up but I found myself staring at the hand that the fire queen herself had offered. Even though the marks of tears on her cheeks were still visible, it was dimmed due to the small smile gracing her lips.

"What? You wanna lie down there all night or something?" She raised her eyebrow at me. Her hand still aimed towards me.

A moment of hesitation later, I raised my arm and grabbed her hand with mine. Grasping her smooth skin under my palm. With the help of the fire queen, I got on my two legs.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

The morning came like it always does. I was alone in this house. With nothing but my work and pessimism to accompany me.

Grabbing the bag filled with documents and a computer, I left the house. As I got out, the sight of the house right across mine came to me. The house that was empty once but is now filled with two annoying demons.

As I was making my way towards my car, the door to the house across mine opened up. A blonde woman in her late twenties came out. Beside her, a blonde little kid that looked almost liked her mother.

Using my key, I unlocked the car and opened the car door. the black interior greeting me with a beeping noise like it always does. Bending my body down, I threw the bag on the passenger's seat.

My eyes again went into their direction. I let my elbow rest on the opened door's hem as I watched Yumiko Miura struggle to fit a baby seat inside her own car. The little kid beside her also seemed to enjoy seeing her mother struggle through such petty matters.

Yumiko Miura… Hardly a person I knew in High school. She was one of those superior students. With her looks and… Uh, well, looks… It wasn't surprising. Smiling, laughing, spending time with other in pure bliss. That's how she had lived her life.

Come to think of it, she was different from Hayama. She didn't laugh to please others. She laughed because she wanted to. Even if it was at someone's misery. She just did not care. Standing above everyone else, like a queen. She had a genuinely bitchy personality.

But now that I look at her… The grin on her face. The smile that always stands on her face. Even when she failed… She laughed it off. Maybe it was an influence of Hayama or maybe the society. But In the end…

Yumiko Miura… Is a disgusting woman.

My eyes followed Miura. Her dumb attempts at trying to get the seat to fit in. A hammer in her hand. Does she not realize that she is doing it wrong?

'And where the hell did she get that hammer out of? What the hell does she plan on doing with it?' Leaving a small snicker into the air I shut the door without getting in. I walked forward towards them.

I hate people like these. They make you feel miserable all your life. When you're beneath them, you feel miserable for your own incompetence. When you're above them, their petty smiles at your success make you doubt your life. You don't want to help them, but you feel worse if you don't.

Yumiko Miura… Is a disgusting woman.

And I am… just as disgusting as she is.

I could see the sadness inside those olive eyes. The one that she laughs off, just to not let her daughter see them. Not for anyone else but only for her daughter. I could see the tears that she sheds and wipes off. The grim look that she hides. I cou-

 ***SCHTING*** I felt a hammer fly past my face. Missing it by just a few inches.

"A-Re, where did the hammer go? It must have slipped off my hand." Miura said with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"…"

"Ah~! Hikio! Help me with this!" She shouted as she spotted me in the middle of the street.

'A-Aw Hell No!' I shouted inside my head as I turned around and ran for my car.

"H-Huh!? Hey, Don't Just Ignore Me!"

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **A Start Of Something New?**

 **Chapter - 02**

* * *

 _ **Yumiko Miura is a Disgusting Woman**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


End file.
